


一次尝试

by fourlittlebirds



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlittlebirds/pseuds/fourlittlebirds





	一次尝试

一次尝试  
CP：Chris kent/Damian wayne，斜线有意义  
警告：teenage sex，有一丢丢superbat暗示

 

“你做过吗？”  
克里斯转过头：“你说什么？”  
“啧，以氪星人的听力水平我想不需要再重复说一遍。”达米安头也不回地打着游戏，屏幕上刚好显示出“KO!”的字样，这局结束了。  
“没有。”克里斯看着好友的侧脸，“你做过了？”  
“没。”达米安的脸毫无波澜，好像他们只是在随意地说着哪家的冰激凌比较好吃。然而他拿着游戏手柄却没选择继续玩下去。  
克里斯放下书有些不解地说：“可是我一周前看见你和莱克西接吻了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“呃……她一直对你都挺有意思的，你看上去也不讨厌她，而且她确实很……热情。”克里斯努力不让自己说出有个人偏见的字眼，但他不好说他讨厌莱克西，就好比克拉克讨厌卢瑟那样。  
“那又怎样，我们没有继续。”  
看来莱克西的确试图把她的手伸进达米安的裤裆。克里斯为这一事实不爽地在心里撇撇嘴。  
“为什么？”克里斯承认他不止有一些好奇。因为莱克西讨人厌的性格实在是太对达米安的胃口了，达米安韦恩也绝不是坐怀不乱的道德卫士。他打趣说：“难道你喜欢男人？”  
话一说出他就后悔了，因为达米安露出了一种很微妙的表情，看上去是面无表情但在氪星人细致入微的观察下是那种“你猜中了又怎么样我一点都不尴尬”的表情。  
沉默。  
然后达米安转过头来，克里斯觉得他在努力让自己显得若无其事。他沉思了一秒，以一种不知道怎么开口的语气说：“她的吻技确不错，但她并没有预想的……在性方面对我的吸引力。”  
克里斯瞪着他：那又怎样？莱克西不对你的胃口你就是gay了？但你没跟她搞起来我真是松了一口气。  
达米安下一句话让他的脑子一下没反应过来。  
“我看到你洗澡。”  
这是什么意思？他们互相看到对方的身体不是很常见吗？  
“前两天，蝙蝠洞。”  
哦，他俩联手解决了一个哥谭变态，一身疲劳地走进蝙蝠洞，懒得争辩谁先去洗澡就一起进了淋浴间。克里斯背对着达米安洗，为什么背对他也说不上来，不过他的确感觉到了两三次落在他背上的目光。  
“所以呢？”这回轮到克里斯反问。  
达米安的神情随着克里斯的尴尬愈发地泰然。“别装傻了肯特，”他的目光完全落在了克里斯的脸上，“比起莱克西，我的确发现你对于我有性方面的吸引力。还有，别说你讨厌莱克西仅仅是因为她的性格和光头老爸。”说到这里，他甚至是带点洋洋得意的。  
现在形势完全逆转了，不自在的变成了克里斯，而他只能像个复读机一样说话：“所以呢？”  
达米安的眼神变了，一种跃跃欲试、让克里斯想逃又有点心动的眼神：“我们试试怎么样？”  
他说的试试可不是简单的接个吻的意思，克里斯理解了这个暧昧又危险的表情。  
“可是……”  
“别那么多废话，”达米安靠近了他，克里斯可以感觉到微弱的热度，然后眼睁睁看着他从口袋里掏出了安全套。  
哦，克里斯懂了，这完全是有预谋的。远在外星的超人与蝙蝠侠，忙于事务的红罗宾和康纳，远在布鲁德海文的夜翼，来大都会看望朋友的罗宾。他们在克里斯的房间里干什么都不会有人注意到。  
还有最重要的一点，克里斯不会拒绝他。

克里斯犹疑地盯着达米安的嘴唇，他还没想过有一天会亲吻达米安――好吧，偷偷想过，也许是他向达米安告白以后大胆地凑上去先发制人，也许是退敌后两个人一身劳累与破损地在角落里搂着吻，他没想到这一刻这么自然……而且正常。克里斯神游的这当口，达米安替他做了决定――他靠过来压上了克里斯的嘴唇。  
克里斯肯定自己一瞬间脑袋空白。我们就这么接吻了？ 和达米安韦恩？突如其来的口干舌燥让他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，尝到了不属于自己的味道。达米安的唇很柔软――废话，谁的嘴唇不是软的？但是想到他平时的尖牙利嘴和不遗余力的嘲讽，这个触感还是让他有一点点的不真实感。当达米安也伸出他更为柔软的舌头之后，他就没有什么多余的想法了。  
他们的唇舌彼此探索，克里斯尝到了十几分钟之前达米安喝的红茶的味道，他肯定达米安也能觉出克里斯看书时塞进嘴里的糖的甜味。以他们毫无章法仍充满热情的深吻看得出彼此十分满意对方嘴里的味道。  
克里斯不知道自己是什么时候离开被吻得通红的双唇转移到脖颈上的，小麦色的皮肤尝起来带着少年的清新。达米安的手已经伸进了他的T裇，他好像扯掉了两颗达米安衬衫的扣子。  
达米安绝对会冷嘲热讽：氪星人的自制力像他们的脑子一样不靠谱。但不是现在，他们是青少年，青少年不怎么需要理智，尤其是发情中的青少年，所以达米安只是报复性地扯下了克里斯的裤子。  
克里斯亲吻到达米安的胸前时只稍微迷惑了一下，就凑上了一边的乳尖。紧贴着达米安胸腔的他清晰地感觉到达米安身体一颤，等克里斯开始舔吻那颗乳头他因热吻而放松的身体紧绷了起来，而他压抑的喘息声在氪星人非凡的听力下被无限放大，配合着口中的感觉和刚才达米安在克里斯下面磨蹭的大腿，让他迫不及待地把手伸进了达米安的内裤。  
“唔……”这是达米安发出的除喘息外的第一声，克里斯确信这不会是等会的最后一声。刚才振振有词的达米安这会儿却一言不发，前后对比确实很奇妙。达米安已经半硬了，克里斯想象着平时自慰的手法抚弄着一点点硬起来的茎体，事实证明他做得还不错，一连串堵在达米安喉咙里的咕噜声和停留在他后颈上加重力度的手表现出了受服务者的满意程度不低。粘糊糊的液体沾湿了内裤，克里斯一把把它扯了下来，现在达米安全身赤裸了。  
他静默了几秒钟，为少年鲜活、柔韧、健康的小麦色肉体，和达米安从汗水打湿的额发下看向他的野性的神情。达米安自然地躺下了，按在后颈的手引导着克里斯的头往下。克里斯灼热的视线转移到硬挺的柱体上，抬起头再看了看达米安。达米安的眼神说明了一切。  
于是他低下头，一手扶着阴茎，将它纳入口中。克里斯尝到微咸腥的味道，有些奇异，达米安的味道让他大脑热血上涌，特别是他抚摸着大腿的手感觉到那强劲有力的肌肉的颤动――达米安的整个身体在颤抖。这个无声的鼓励让他舔拭了一下龟头渗出的液体，然后更深地吞吐。达米安的双手插进克里斯的发间，嘴里也终于吐出一些意义不明的呻吟。克里斯抚摸着茎体下双球的手感受到囊带的收缩，于是他干脆地退出，凑上前深深地吻住达米安，手上大力地在下面动作。不知道达米安是尝到自己的味道还是快要射了，或是两者都有，紧绷的足尖无意识地蹭着克里斯的腰腿，然后猛然勾紧。白浊溅在两人的小腹与大腿之间。  
克里斯缠绵地吻着达米安的唇，鼻尖和脸颊，达米安在平复刚才过度的呼吸。  
“这就完了？”达米安嘲讽地抬了抬脚，正好顶到克里斯突起的部位，他的嗓音比刚才低哑了一些，听起来很是暧昧。  
克里斯捉住那只作乱的脚：“当然不，”他伸出另一只手拿起了什么，带点得意的说，“我们还没把这个用了。”  
哦，这是达米安刚才随便丢开的安全套。  
他们暂停了一会儿，因为除了安全套，他们还需要润滑剂。克里斯飞快地冲进克拉克的卧室，成功在床头找到一管没有拆封的，并尽量不去想克拉克会和谁用到它。以布鲁斯拜访的频率来看这并没有什么悬念。想到等下要搞蝙蝠侠的儿子他还是有点心虚的，但现在下半身的兴奋让他选择性忽略了这点。  
他再次飞快冲回自己的房间，并认真地锁上房门。达米安半撑着上身向克里斯嗤道：“氪星人就是麻烦，你还做不做。”他脸上高潮过后的红晕未消，完全达不到平时一半的打击效果。克里斯忍不住地吻上他带些汗湿的发顶，柔声道：“忍一忍。”然后以十分高效的速度挤下一大块润滑剂，将手伸进了达米安的臀缝。  
达米安的身体在私密之处被碰到时僵了一下，但很快达米安将自己的双腿打开，方便克里斯的进入。克里斯很小心的伸进一根手指，当他打开达米安的身体，那紧密包裹的触感让他下身的硬挺一紧，和达米安陷入他肩上肌肉的收紧的手指。克里斯专注于眼前的美景：达米安的头撇向一边，咬着下唇，微闭双眼，脸上的红晕晕染到耳后，紧实光滑的皮肤和一些粗糙的疤痕勾勒出一种野性的美感。他修长的一侧脖颈看起来诱人极了，让克里斯忍不住低下头含吮那一小块肌肤。达米安搭在克里斯肩上的手摸过克里斯的臂膀、腹肌，最后抓住了克里斯的阴茎套弄起来。他的动作从来都不是温柔的，却足够克里斯受用。空气里充斥着甜腻的令人面红耳赤的热烈气息和黏腻的润滑的水声，随着克里斯手指的增加达米安的喘息也越来越大，当克里斯的手指触到一点时，达米安控制不住地叫了出来。沉默被打破了。他松松地搭着克里斯的腿猛然勾紧，捏着克里斯硬挺的手也没控制轻重，惹来克里斯的一声闷哼。  
“是这里吗？”克里斯的眼中闪烁着好奇与兴奋，持续地进攻那一处，达米安的呻吟就跟开了闸似的断断续续传来。“呃啊……你、少废话，”达米安用力圈住克里斯的脖子，他大张的双腿让克里斯很轻易地看到自己的手指在后穴中扩张的过程，“克里斯……”他迷离的双眼带着不满的欲求，急急地催促着。要是克里斯脑子清醒点他都可以意识到这命令声中带着的呜咽，然而他也要忍到尽头了。没有多余的逗弄，以作弊般的速度带上套子，克里斯叹息着应道：“达米安。”然后，迫不及待地深深顶入。  
事实证明缺乏经验的青少年可以用热情弥补不足，克里斯几次顶弄换来达米安不轻不重的拍打后终于找准了地方，一瞬间收紧的后穴和高亢的叫声差点没让他提前交待。达米安的臀部在克里斯双手的揉捏下变得通红，他的双腿动情地圈住克里斯的腰，半闭着眼，嘴里破碎地吐出几个像是阿拉伯语的词语，几缕黑发粘在红透的脸颊边。小床不堪负担传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，让克里斯听了既脸红又仿佛受到鼓励般加重了力度，舔吻着达米安的耳廓，语无伦次地用氪星语喃喃道：“（好紧……很好……我的爱……）”听到最后一个词的达米安浑身一颤，扭头回以他一个深吻，像是要吞入这些话语。  
高潮到来时他们紧紧搂住对方，仿佛世上只有彼此的存在。不知道过了多久，在呼吸渐渐平缓后，克里斯抬起埋在达米安肩侧的头，温和地蹭了蹭达米安的鼻尖。达米安懒懒道：“一边去，你重死了。”然而并没有躲开克里斯的亲昵动作，只是抬起没被压着的那只手摸了摸他的后颈。  
克里斯飘飘欲仙地想着他们可以开始下一个尝试——谈个恋爱了。


End file.
